


Let's go to the beach, each, let's go get away

by MezInWonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asked Derek where they were going again he was going to throw them out of the car. Seriously he had been asked 6 times in the last 5 minutes and then got a call from the other car to say exactly the same thing. <br/>“I’m not going to do anything nice for you idiots ever again unless you shut up and be good.” <br/>That did thankfully shut most of them up. It was only Stiles now babbling along happily and asking questions. <br/>“Come on Derek. Tell us. I want to know.” <br/>“Stiles. It’s a surprise. Leave it alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go to the beach, each, let's go get away

If anyone asked Derek where they were going again he was going to throw them out of the car. Seriously he had been asked 6 times in the last 5 minutes and then got a call from the other car to say exactly the same thing.   
“I’m not going to do anything nice for you idiots ever again unless you shut up and be good.”   
That did thankfully shut most of them up. It was only Stiles now babbling along happily and asking questions.   
“Come on Derek. Tell us. I want to know.”   
“Stiles. It’s a surprise. Leave it alone.”   
“But I hate surprises.”   
“No you don’t. Remember the surprise I gave you last month?” He laughed as Stiles’ eyes glazed over and he nodded. “Well if my memory serves me right, you definitely liked that surprise.”   
“This isn’t that sort of surprise is it? Because I am totally up for that but I don’t think these guys would appreciate watching.”   
“Well I probably will take most of my clothes off.”   
Stiles turned his glare on Erica when she piped up with a ‘hell yeah!’ from the back seat before turning back to Derek.   
“Ordinarily I’m totally on board with that. But loads of people will see you dude. Like loads. And you’re meant to be mine.”   
Derek reached across the grabbed Stiles’ hand from where it was resting on his thigh. “And I will still only have eyes for you.” He said, rubbing his thumb along the back of Stiles’ hand soothingly.   
“Please tell me.” Stiles was using his soft voice. The one that made Derek weak and want to do anything for Stiles. And he knew that. Bastard.   
He sighed in admission. “We’re going to the beach.”   
“Really?! I love the beach.” Stiles grinned.   
“I know. That’s why we’re going.”   
“Oh you’re too cute.” He leaned across the middle console and gave Derek a soft kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Shut up Isaac.” He said after Isaac made a retching sound. “I don’t see your boyfriend organising days like this for you.” That shut him up. 

The ride to the beach wasn’t too bad and before long they were pulling up and falling out of the cars, eager to get to the sand. It was clear that the boys, bar Stiles and Isaac, were desperate to get in the water as they piled up all of their things and rushed down onto the sand to set up for the others. When the girls, Stiles and Isaac made it down, their towels were set up, drinks next to them and their boyfriends were waiting eagerly, just waiting to be told it was okay to go into the sea.   
“Shoo boys. You know you want to.” Lydia said, sending all bar one to the sea. Derek was still standing, looking expectantly at Stiles.   
“You can go babe. It’s okay.” Derek grinned and pressed a quick but fiery kiss to his lips before running off, shedding his clothes as he went. Stiles sighed happily and lay atop his towel to try and get some tan to his pathetically pale body.   
“How did you do it?” Isaac asked.   
“Hmm? How did I do what?”  
“Make him so different. Like he does what you say! And he’s so happy. Just look at him.”  
Stiles sat up and perched his sunglasses on his head as he looked to the sea at his boyfriend. He was just messing around in the sea with the others but he really was the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen.   
“I don’t know. I’m just.. I don’t care how he acts because I just love him so much. He’s perfect. Sure he’s grumpy as hell a lot and can be nasty but then he can be so sweet. He makes me feel special and wanted. He makes me happy.” When he looked back towards the sea he saw Derek looking over at him. Knowing that he must have heard, he raised his hand in a wave, laughing as Derek uncharacteristically stuck his tongue out in return. Since Isaac had silenced, he settled back onto his towel for a quick nap in the sun.   
When he woke, it was because someone was shaking their wet hair all over him. “DEREK!” Derek was laughing so hard that Stiles couldn’t stay angry but he was at least going to pretend for now. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, pout on his lips.   
He felt Derek lay down next to him and easily picking him up to lay Stiles along his front. “Stiles. I’m sorry.” Derek was trailing his fingers softly up and down his sides and his bare chest was pressing into Stiles’. “I’m sorry babe.” He really did sound contrite now so Stiles opened his eyes, playful grin on his lips and laughed. “Oh you’re so going to get it.” Derek said. He flipped them, easily pinning Stiles under him, before leaning down and pressing quick kisses and small bites anywhere he could reach on his boyfriends’ body. Stiles squirmed and tried to get away, laughing and gasping as he tried to get in breaths. Eventually Derek stopped and they lay there getting their breath back. “I love you.”   
“I love you too babe.” Stiles replied, smiling dopily. “This was a really nice surprise. Although with you on top of me like this, I still want to make it like the last one.”   
Derek just laughed before leaning down to engage Stiles in a kiss. Not an innocent one but not one that would have them thrown of the beach for indecent behaviour either. A long lazy kiss that left them wanting but not needing to act on it.   
“I thought you didn’t like surprises.”   
“I figured that I must do, because you surprise me all the time.” Derek looked shocked at what Stiles had said before pressing himself close to his boyfriend, tucking his face under his neck and legs tangled together. “Comfy there?”   
“I’m protecting you from the sunlight.” Derek gruffed.   
“Course you are babe, of course you are.”


End file.
